


Bed Rest

by jackwabbit



Series: I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Culmets - Freeform, Double Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Post-two, Pre-three. (Probably? Inter-season speculation.)Spoilers: General Series Knowledge Through The End of Season Two.Summary: Paul’s on bed rest. It’s going about as well as can be expected.Note: Occurs after “Better Living Through Chemistry”. What Paul is up to while Hugh is working in “If All the World’s a Stage, Identity is Nothing But a Costume.”
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904764
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Stories in this series originally written and posted as inspiration struck. Later reordered into chronological order. See notes above for more information on time frame/related stories.

Paul Stamets was bored.

He was also worried.

This was a combination of emotions he rarely experienced, and he didn’t like it one bit. Usually, when he was worried, he kept busy. He worked the problem. He looked for solutions – and he typically found one.

But now, stuck in a secondary medical unit with a junior doctor forcing him to stay in bed (probably on threat of death from Doctor Pollard, if he were to guess), Paul couldn’t do that.

So he distracted himself by complaining to the sadist poking him with hyposprays every few hours, even though he was secretly grateful for their contents.

The drugs meant he could sleep a little, but mostly, he fidgeted and fussed and stewed.

He finally managed to secure a PADD. The sadist had at least granted him that when the staff realized it would shut him up.

So he knew Discovery’s jump to the future had been successful. And he knew the ship was beat to hell, but holding together. Knowing these things did a lot to ease his anxiety.

But seeing Hugh’s name, right there in black and white on the duty roster? Making things all too real?

Not so much.


End file.
